totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Sport to zdrowie! A może i nie...
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda na Alasce - odcinek czwarty. Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Przygodzie na Alasce! Sprawdziliśmy u naszych zawodników "wiedzę" na temat survivalu, a także ich instykt przetrwania. U niektórych instykt aż za bardzo wziął górę, na przykład u Cassidy. Hans znalazł drewnianą figurkę Beth. Czy przyniesie mu szczęście? Nie sądzę. Roxy wysadziła pół lasu, doprowadzając do szału niedźwiedzia, z którym drużyna Reniferów musiała się uporać. Pierre w końcu się odezwał, a potem...zwiał. Po raz pierwszy zwyciężyła drużyna Reniferów, a Husky pożegnali obłąkaną Cassidy. Wyleciał także Pierre, który najwyraźniej gdzieś zaginął. Chcecie więcej ciekawych i zaskakujących zwrotów akcji? Wobec tego nie zmieniajcie kanału, tylko oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę na Alasce! <''Intro:'' Na początku kamera wyskakuje z przerębli na jeziorze, wyrzucając kilka rybek. Potem wysuwa się ze śniegu. Następnie wchodzi do willi Chrisa, gdzie ten bierze prysznic. Kamera nie ma na co patrzeć i leci do stołówki. Tam Chef miesza coś w wielkim kotle, z którego wystają macki. Obok Pierre patrzy na to ze zdziwieniem, a po chwili kręci głową. Odwraca się i widzi Cassidy usiłującą wepchnąć kota do garnka. Pierre robi minę a'la "Are You Fucking Kidding Me?". Zupełnie indziej, na jakiejś górze, Hans ucieka przed śnieżną lawiną, i jednocześnie przed Roxy, która trzyma laskę dynamitu. W domku uczestników Sarah siedzi przed lustrem, gdy nagle za nią pojawi się Slender Man. Sarah ucieka z krzykiem. Slender Manem okazje się Dean, który przybija piątkę Grantowi. Nieco dalej Eric przechodzi obok Anne. Ta podkłada mu nogę. Eric przewraca się i wytrąca telefon z rąk Alexis, a ta patrzy na niego wściekła. Anne uśmiecha się niewinnie. Stojąca obok Kylie wywraca oczami. Potem wszyscy siedzą w miejscu, gdzie odbywają się ceremonie. W oddali widać prawdziwego Slender Mana. Obraz staje się niewyraźny, przez ułamek sekundy przed kamerą pojawia się "twarz" Slendzia. Po chwili jednak wszystko jest normalne, a ponad całą scenerią pojawia się logo sezonu.> Domek zawodników 125px125px ||'Dean': Tsa, zostaliśmy w trójkę: Ja, Kylie i Hans. Są spoko, ale Hans ostatnio coraz dziwniej się zachowuje. Jakby coś ukrywał. No, ale skoro zeszłego wieczoru posłuchał mnie i zagłosował na Cassidy, to chyba mogę mu zaufać.|| ||'Hans': <''trzyma figurkę Beth''> Ja i meine Beth wygramy to! Ich empfinden, że od kiedy ich fand figurkę Beth, to mam unvorstellbar szczęście! Gdy skończył to mówić, spadło na niego kowadło, a potem fortepian|| ||Anne: Idzie łatwiej niż myślałam. Za jednym zamachem odpadła dwójka frajerów! Ale nie stanowili zbytniego zagrożenia...Po rozwiązaniu drużyn muszę zacząć naprawdę działać.|| ||'Roxy': Ale tu jest BOMBOWO! Chociaż nie wiem kogo mogę teraz zgwałcić...Szkoda, że nie jestem z Hansem w drużynie. ;(|| Plac 125px125px Wszyscy już tam stali i słuchali Chrisa, który coś objaśniał. Chris: Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie będzie wymagało dobrej kodycji! Lecz najpierw: na podstawie obserwacji waszych relacji postanowiłem zrobić małą wymianę. Kylie zamieni się drużyną z Roxy! Roxy: Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak! Hans: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN! Chris: Tak! Od teraz Roxy jest Husky'm, a Kylie Reniferem! Sarah: Zaraz, co?! Myślałam, że ona jest człowiekiem... :< Grupowy facepalm. Sarah: Czemu bijecie się po twarzach? O_o Chris: Zapraszam na zadanie pierwsze. Odbędzie się ono za 10 minut na Górze Chrisjestnajlepszymprowadzącymnaświecie! Grant: Fajna nazwa... Góra Chrisjestnajlepszymprowadzącymnaświecie 125px125px Było tam coś, co przypominało...tor. Chris: Pierwszym z dzisiejszych trzech wyzwań jest jazda na nartach! Wybierzcie po jednym reprezentancie z waszej drużyny. Husky? Roxy: O, o jaaaa! Dean: O_O' Chris: Świetnie! A od Reniferów? Anne: Yyy... Grant: Dobra, ja to zrobię... Chris: Ok. Dostaniecie podstawowe wyposażenie narciarskie, a potem musicie pokonać ten łatwiutki tor przeszkód: Widok na tor przeszkód. Nieco dalej za startem widać skocznię, pod którą sterczą ostre skały. Poza skocznią gęsto rosną drzewa, za drzewami widoczne jest rozgałęzienie dróg. Jedna z tych dróg kończy się urwiskiem. Roxy: Mrau, niebezpieczeństwo. <3 Po chwili wybrana dwójka była zaopatrzona w potrzebny sprzęt. Chris: No, ustawcie się! Ustawili się. Chris: Na mój sygnał ruszacie. 3...2...1...A nie, zaraz. A, już dobrze. 3...2...1... i start! No i ruszyli...Roxy próbując przeskoczyć skały wpadła na nie, a ten drugi miał więcej szczęścia. Roxy w końcu pojechała dalej. W końcu trafiła na lasek. Wciąż wpadała na drzewa, ale Grantowi też się to zdarzało. <3 Równocześnie dojechali do rozwidlenia dróg. Roxy nie bacząc na nic skręciła w lewo...i spadła z urwiska. '' ''Tak więc G. dojechał do mety. '' '''Grant': Tak! ^^ Chris: Punkt dla Reniferów! A Roxy się znajdzie...Drugie wyzwanie odbędzie się na naszym lodowisku! Lodowisko 125px125px Lodowisko było w rzeczywistości wielką, zamarzniętą kałużą otoczoną płotkiem z jednej strony. Chris: Kolejną dzisiejszą męką są łyżwy! Tak, jak wcześniej, po jednym reprezentancie z drużyny! Będzie on musiał zaprezentować swoje łyżwiarskie umiejętności, które zostaną poddane wnikliwej ocenie trzech sędziów: mnie, Chefa i Kapitana Fantastycznego Szybszego Od Supermana Spidermana Batmana Wolverine'a Hulka I Flasha Razem! Kapitan Fantastyczny Szybszy Od Supermana Spidermana Batmana Wolverine'a Hulka I Flasha Razem: Obecny! <3 Chris: Wspaniale! Pora wybrać pseudo-łyżwiarzy! Anne: No to od nas idzie...Sarah? Sarah: Łiii. <3 Ale o co chodzi? Chris: Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. A kto idzie z drugiego team'u? Dean: Co robimy Hans? Została nas tylko dwójka... Hans: Ich! Ich pójdę! Dean: Eee, ok. Chris: Świetnie! Pokażcie, co potraficie. Hans: Łyżwiarstwo das ist mein żywioł! Zaczął jeździć po "lodosiwku", robiąc przy tym hm...dość dziwe figury. Chris: Ue, wystarczy! Podniósł kartkę z "2". Hans: Was?! -.- Chef: Mnie się nawet podobało. :D Podniósł kartkę z "5". Kapitan Fantastyczny Szybszy Od Supermana Spidermana Batmana Wolverine'a Hulka I Flasha Razem: Świetnie, masz potenszjal! Dał maksymalną liczbę punktów. Chris: Hans, nie wiem, jak to zrobiłeś, ale masz 17 punktów... Hans: Gut! Sarah: Teraz ja! ^^ Zupełnie nie znała się na łyżwiarstwie, jeździła bez celu. Sarah: Idzie mi wspaniale! <3 Zaczęła coraz bardziej się rozpędzać. Sarah: Łiiii! Jej radość nie trwała długo. Wpadła na drewniany płotek. Sarah: <''z bólem''> Ta-daaa! Ał... Chris: Niefajnie, ale jak dla mnie lepiej od Hansa... Przyznał jej 4 punkty. Chef: Grr, a ja specjalnie te płoty ustawiałem! Podniósł kartkę z "3" Kapitan Fantastyczny Szybszy Od Supermana Spidermana Batmana Wolverine'a Hulka I Flasha Razem: To musiało zaboleć! Me gusta! 9 punktów. Chris: Przewagą jednego punktu wygrywają Husky! Jakoś. Zapraszam na ostatnią, decydującą część dzisiejszych wyzwań! Ponownie spotkamy się na górze Chrisjestnajlepszymprowadzącymnaświecie, tym razem na jej drugim zboczu. Góra C...e, no wiecie jaka. xD 125px125px Chris: Mam dla was dobrą wiadmość. Roxy się znalazła! <3 Stażyści przynieśli jakieś mięso. Chris: Nie, to tylko pokarm dla niedźwiedzi. Roxy wyskoczyła spod śniegu. Roxy: Heej! Ale za wami tęskniłam! Zwłaszcza za tobą, Hansiu... Hans zrobił niepocieszoną minę. Chris: Tak, uroczo. Przejdźmy do zadania. Lubicie sporty ekstremalne? Pewnie nie...i dobrze! Ostatnie zadanie to super ryzykowny ekstremalny zjazd snowboardowy na sam dół góry. Żeby było jeszcze ciekawiej, zrobicie to całą drużyną. Hans: <''mina w stylu "Oh God, Why"> '''Chris': Też spodobał mi się ten pomysł! Ach, byłbym zapomniał o przedstawieniu tego bezpiecznego zbocza! Kamera przesuwa się w stronę zbocza. Jest ono pokryte mnóstwem głazów. Rosną tam też drzewa i leżą kłody. Sarah: Łiii! Chris: Drużyna, która pierwsza w całości ukończy trasę, nie uda się na dramatyczną ceremonię eliminacji. Ustawcie się proszę... :3 Wszyscy się ustawili. Chris: Gotowi... Hans: Czekaj! Meine figurken Beth! Zeskoczył ze snowboardu. Chris: ...START! Drużyna Reniferów ryszuła, a Hans dalej szukał swojej figurki Beth. Dean: Poszukasz jej później, wracaj tu! Roxy: Czekaj, pomogę ci! Hans klęczał i szukał w śniegu. Roxy: Hm...można by tak od tyłu. *-* Zaczęła powoli wyciągać laskę dynamitu. Niestety, Hans znalazł swoją zgubę. Hans: Gut! Eee... Zobaczył Roxy z laską dynamitu. Odsunął się, a potem wrócił do Dean'a. Hans: Ruszajmy! Roxy: Ale będzie BOMBOWO! Mocno odepchnęła deskę, po czym na nią wskoczyła i drużyna nareszcie wystartowała. 125px Kylie: Hm...można powiedzieć, że dzięki Hansowi wygrywamy. ^^ Sarah: Aleś ty mądra Katie! Kupię ci coś modnego, kiedy ten pokaz talentów się skończy! Anne: To reality show! Sarah: Ale jak...No, ej! Zapłacą mi za to! Jestem taka zdenerwowana, że chyba zacznę krzyczeć! AAAA! Zaczęła głośno krzyczeć. Tak głośno, że ptaki podfruwały z drzew, a ze szczytu góry zaczęła zjeżdżać lawina. Grant: ''No pięknie... '''Anne': OMG, naprawdę? Tak więc teraz musieli nie tylko wygrać wyścig, ale też uciekać. 125px Hans: Oh mein Gott, Lawine! Roxy: Yay! Przyśpieszyli. I zrównali się z drużyną przeciwną. 125px Kylie: Już? Szybcy jesteście. Roxy: Zależy w czym... :D Kylie: Ok, nie wnikam... Dean: O, meta. Drużyna Husky'h wjechała na pochyły głaz i polecieli w górę... ...a "wylądowali" przed samą metą. Lecz Renifery przekroczyły metę. Chris: Nareszcie koniec! Zwyciężają Renifery! Znowu. A Husky, no cóż, znowu ceremonia. Zostanie was tylko dwójka...Spotkamy się za 10 minut. Naradźcie się i oddajcie głosy! Przed ceremonią 125px Dean: No Hans, chyba nie muszę ci mówić, na kogo głosujemy. Hans był zajęty rozmową z figurką Beth. Hans: Moja schön, nikt du mi nein odbierze! Dean: HANS! Hans: <''otrząsnął się''> Eee, was? Dean: Eee, nic. Zapomnij. Hans: Jaa! ||'Dean': A więc to tak ukrywał. I to doprowadzało mnie do szału...|| Ceremonia 125px ||'Roxy': Hans jest sexy, ale nie odwzajemnia moich uczuć... ;(|| ||'Hans': Roxy fliegt!|| ||'Dean': Kogo wybrać...|| Chris: Witajcie na swojej drugiej ceremonii! Zostaniecie w dwójkę, co raczej wam nie pomoże...Mam tylko dwa kakałka. Dean, zostajesz. No i ostatnie kakao. Kto je otrzyma? Upośledzona i zboczona Roxy czy Hans, Niemiec i maniak Beth? W programie zostaje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... (majteczki w) kropeczki :3 ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ROXY! Roxy: Yay! Hans: Nein! Du ***** **** **** k**** j**** g******** d*****! Chwilę później. Hans siłą zostaje posadzony na sankach. Chris: Papa! :3 Naciska przycisk i Hans wylatuje w powietrze. Chris: I to by było na tyle! Czy Roxy zacznie dręczyć kolejną osobę? Czy drużyna Husky'h całkiem wyginie? Przekonacie się oglądając Przygodę na Alasce! Koniec! :* Jak oceniasz odcinek? Wspaniały! <333 Fajny. :D Dobry. Może być. Taki se. Noł koment. :> Czy jesteś zadowolony z eliminacji Hansa? :D Taak ^^ Nie >.< Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Przygoda na Alasce Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Przygody na Alasce Kategoria:Twórczość Volvesi